


Love Will Keep Us Together

by from_scarlet_to_pink



Series: Kingsman Advent Calendar '17 [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Percival is a romantic at heart, maybe a drop of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_scarlet_to_pink/pseuds/from_scarlet_to_pink
Summary: “To Harry and Eggsy! May they annoy each other from now until the end of days!”This is the story of how Harry Hart and Eggsy Unwin got engaged.





	Love Will Keep Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> working from [this](http://from-scarlet-to-pink.tumblr.com/post/168094448114/verobird-christmas-prompts-some-i-made-up) list of prompts for an advent-calendar
> 
> DEC 5: Last Christmas I gave you my heart and you asked me to marry you 

“To Harry and Eggsy! May they annoy each other from now until the end of days!” Percival raised his glass even higher.

“To Harry and Eggsy!”, the rest of the room chorused.

People who didn’t know him well would say that Percival was a quiet and collected individual, and they wouldn’t be wrong. But what they couldn’t see, was that Percival, or Alistair Spencer, as he was known outside of Kingsman, was a hopeless romantic. It was him, in fact, who had talked and talked and talked to the couple, until they finally agreed to let him host an engagement party at the mansion. It wasn’t anything big, there were no outside guests, only those of the knights, who weren’t on a sensitive mission, and some support staff.

“Alright, so tell us! How did it happen? Who proposed? When? Where? I’ll need details, I have money riding on the answers!”

“Really, Perce? Betting on your coworkers?” Eggsy was a bit surprised at this. Not necessarily the betting itself, but the fact that Percival was involved in it.

“We all do, lad, it’s been a long time coming.” Merlin approached them, in his hand a glass of champagne, his clip-board nowhere to be seen. It really was a day of celebration. “And don’t pretend you didn’t put money on your candidate for the Tristan trials. Don’t be sour, just because you lost.”

“He broke his femur! The hell did you even put them through to do that!” Eggsy and Merlin had had this particular conversation repeatedly over the last couple of months. He was still absolutely convinced that Derek would have made it to the table, if not for his unfortunate accident.

“Eggsy, dear, let them have their fun. After all, a Kingsman wedding is a rare occasion.” Harry remembered only three others during his time in the organisation, the last one being James and Alistair’s only four years prior. Theirs had also been the first marriage between two active agents.

“Fine then… It was on Christmas Eve - ” “Dammit!” Eggsy turned around to see a couple of the other knights looking disappointed. Roxy on the other hand, was beaming. “ - in our home. Harry proposed, I said yes. Anything else you need to know?” He may have sounded annoyed, but Merlin knew he was at least equally fond.

“I think this’ll do fine, Eggsy.” Merlin stepped back and produced his clipboard out of seemingly thin air. Most of the other knights went to stand by him, to hear who won what amount. It seemed that Roxy came closest, thinking that Eggsy would be the one to propose.

Percival, for all that he had pushed them for details, stayed standing next to the engaged couple. “So…?”

“So?”

“Details, Eggsy! Tell the story. You might as well practice it, you’ll be telling it often enough.” He had a point there.

“Well, we were at home, listening to some music, and we said we were going to do gifts after dinner. We planned to celebrate with my mum and Daisy on the 25th, then on the 26th we go up to see Harry’s parents in Northamptonshire, so Christmas Eve is ours alone.” Eggsy started.

Harry continued telling the story. “And before you ask: no, I didn’t wrap a ring box and gave it to him as his gift, I’d like to think that I’m less clichéd than that. He was just unpacking his gifts, as I was unwrapping mine, and… it seemed like the right moment to ask.” He smiled softly, looking down into his fiancés eyes.

This wasn’t the entire story, but it was the version they had decided to tell, if someone asked.

\------

“Open this one next!” Eggsy had the same look of excitement on his face as JB did when presented with table scraps. He was practically bouncing where he was sat on the floor amidst wrapping paper, JB trying to tear apart a trim bow in his lap.

“Alright, let’s see what’s in this one.” It was the newest book in his favourite series. Working as Arthur has kept him so busy that he hadn’t even realised that a new volume was set to come out. “Thank you, dear. I love it.”

“Knew you would!” Eggsy’s grin was still the most beautiful thing in the world. Not even the ridiculous Santa hat he wore could diminish that.

“There’s uhm… one more thing.” Eggsy reached around and grabbed a large envelope from underneath the tree. “It’s not really a present or anything, just... thought this was as good an opportunity as any to pile on good news.”

Inside the envelope were all sorts of medical files, MRI scans, X-Rays and an EKG print-out. “I had them run all the tests. You know, while I’m at it. “See, now you have it black on white and white on black. My heart and lungs are absolutely fine. Eggsy 'Galahad' Unwin is alive and well, and as healthy as humanly possible. Not to mention incredibly fit.” He wiggled his eyebrows as he said that last part.

Two months earlier Eggsy had been on a mission that quickly escalated from a simple get-in-copy-the-data-get-out to a full out chase over a rooftop. He had been able to escape from his attackers and make it to the rendezvous point, but he didn’t manage to make it there unscathed. While the Kingsman suits were indeed bulletproof, the shirts were not. One of the security guards had gotten a hold of a shotgun and fired at Eggsy, hitting him straight on.

For the next couple of weeks, Eggsy was in and out of the medical wing at the mansion. Some shrapnel had torn through his lungs and one piece managed to pierce his heart. As the glasses had transmitted everything to Merlin’s desk, preparations could be made, and when Eggsy was brought into HQ, everything had been set up so that he could immediately be sent to the operating theatre.

Harry was quiet for a moment before he looked away from the papers and at Eggsy. “I thought… I thought your tests weren’t until after New Year’s?”

“Well, that was the plan, but I managed to persuade Gaius to move my check-up to this week. On that note, you owe Gaius an extra three days of paid vacation in March.” He smiled and reached for Harrys hands, the medical scans falling to the floor. “I thought it would make as a nice little something extra for Christmas. It’s the first one we got to spend together.” This was true. They had been dating for more than a year now, but last December saw Eggsy on a mission to Brazil that kept him from spending the holidays with his family.

Harry released a breath he hadn’t even been aware he was holding. With it, it felt as if he released all the tension in his body.

They’d been told that the prognosis was extremely good for someone in Eggsy’s position, but Harry couldn’t help but worry. Their lives were dangerous, and every mission could be the last one. They knew this. And yet, to be confronted with it, when the agent in question was the person you loved more than any other in the world… It was unthinkable. To imagine a world without Eggsy in it would be to imagine a world without the sun. Cold. Dead.

Relief wasn’t a good enough word to describe what Harry felt in that moment. Possibly the right words didn’t exist. Only two came to mind when Harry tried to convey his emotions.

“Marry me.”

**Author's Note:**

> this could very possibly have been done better  
> i'm sorry. i'm tired.  
> maybe another day


End file.
